1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for secure mounting to a lambda probe conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lambda probes are positioned within the exhaust gas path of automobiles to measure various parameters thereof, in particular in conjunction with the installation of a catalytic converter. Due to the extremely high temperatures of the exhaust gases, the lambda probe typically consists of a ceramic substrate with electrical circuit traces thereon which are connected to a high temperature resistant conductor. This high temperature resistant lambda probe conductor could consist of an outer metallic jacket filled with a high temperature resistant electrically insulative material such as magnesium oxide within which are positioned high temperature resistant metallic conducting wires. The conducting wires must obviously be held apart from each other and from the outer metallic jacket by the insulator.
The conductor is made as short as possible as it is relatively unflexible and very costly, but nevertheless needs a sufficient length such that the free end has a low enough temperature for connection to a conventional connector and low temperature conducting wires (i.e. such as copper strands with a plastic insulative jacket). One of the problems, however, is to ensure that the wires of the lambda probe conductor are securely held apart to avoid short circuiting therebetween, in particular by preventing rotation or uncontrolled bending of the conducting wires with respect to each other and to the outer metallic jacket. It would also be desirable to provide a cost-effective connector assembly for the lambda probe connector, that can be produced in an automated procedure and that allows simple connection of conventional low temperature conducting wires thereto. Provision of a secure connector at the end of the lambda probe conductor, also allows easy removal, maintenance and repair of the lambda probe.